Duo's Sis
by RaeLynn
Summary: okay! Finally updated! ..sort of.. lol. Duo has a sister! Why didn't he tell the boys? And why in the world is he talking to his cross?!
1. The cross

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own ANY of these characters... *sniffles* poor me... but the lawyers are SO MEAN!!!!!  
  
This is my first story that I've posted on here.. wow! go me! I hope you peoples like it!  
  
Let me introduce my muse: Tenshi!  
  
*A lavender cat with wings appears.. she has dark purple wing tips, paws, eyes, and chest*  
  
Tenshi: *purrs and fluffs the carpet* Purrfectly happy to meet you..  
  
*rolls her eyes* Bad pun... sorry =Þ  
  
~*~STORY!!!~*~  
  
Duo cursed and ran along with his friends. This was no fun! They had gotten caught while exiting a OZ safehouse on L2. His own frikin' home! He growled and looked quickly at his friends. Heero was relitivally unhurt but for a cut on his arm. Wufei had been shot and was holding his abdomen with one arm and shooting with the other. Trowa had been shot in the leg and his shoulder so he was losing blood fast. Quatre was fine. He himself was sporting only a few bruises. He looked at where they were and nodded. "I had hoped to never use this. " Heero glanced at Duo quickly to see his hold up his cross. "What are you doing?"  
  
Duo grinned and pressed in part of the cross and spoke "02 to Usa. come in!" There was a static sound and a voice called back. "Duo? What the hell is wrong? Your signal is on L2!" Duo shot one of the soldiers. "No time! We got a frinkin' army behind us and we're a few blocks for your place. We need to get two people patched up before they die of blood loss." There was a curse. "Alright. You know how to get here. Be careful, boy. Get all the pilots here safe and we'll take it from there." Duo grinned. "Right! Say hey to everyone for me neesan." there was a growl "Just get here in one piece ,baka!" Duo pressed the part on his cross again and dropped it to his chest. "All right boys lets go!"  
  
In the Tenshi Orpanage, Usagi Tsukino dropped her own cross back around her neck. "Okay everyone! We got trouble! Hotaru, Setsuna to the hospital wing. Mamoru you will come with me to take the two down there. Michiru, Ami get the children down stairs into the cellar! Everyone else prepare for Ozzies! But wait till I shoot first! We got 5 guys that got to get in! Duo and the pilots are paying us a visit. WHY IS EVERYONE JUST STANDING THERE?!?! MOVE IT!!!" This got everyone moving and the remaining people, Minako, Rei, Makato, Haruka, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kayauu(sp) all gathered their weapons which included sniper rifles, uzis, rockets, and other automatic weapons as Usa walked outside to the side to wait for Duo to show with a Uzi clutched in her hand.  
  
End of Chp one!  
  
Well I know its short but I don't want to make it long in case no one likes it... REVIEW PLEASE!! I want people to vote on couples.. I will take any kind of couples.. yaoi, yuri or hentai.. whatever! just dun expect lemons! Pervs... newayz! if anyone cares to please correct any of my mistakes that you see....  
  
~*~RaeLynn~*~  
  
PantherRose87@netscape.net Email me! 


	2. Coded Doors

*grins and wavies!* Hiya again! I know I sorta got this out fast but I won't count any pairings till like the 4th chapter so get in your votes!  
  
Ooooo!! short author notes  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own em... cause the world's NOT FAIR!!!  
  
~*~Story!!~*~  
  
Duo barely kept in his cheer of joy as he and the others rounded the corner to the orphanage. He heard a whistle and grinned as he spotted his sister. "Heero! Quatre! You guys help me hold em off while Usa gets the other two inside!" Usagi braced Wufei as he started to collapse. She walked inside and called to the gang "Alright! Open fire!" They whooped and started to shoot at the Ozzies that tried to storm into their building. Usagi quickly laid Wufei down on a stretcher and rolled him behind Mamoru into the infirmery. "Setsuna! You get this one and let Hotaru take care of the tall one.. He's losing more blood! Lets get their blood type cause they don't have enough to support their bodies. Mamoru help them." She ran back out and ran down to the cellar which looked like a high-tech building with steel walls and coded locks. She pressed an intercom. "Ami! Are you guys okay in there?" She heard some shuffling around before a voice answered her. "The kids are calm so we're good. Any damages?" Usagi loaded her gun quickly while talking. "Just Wufei and Trowa. Trowa got two bullet wounds, and Wufei one.. both bleeding heavily. But I think they got it under control" She quickly raced up the stairs in time to see her crew finish up all the Ozzies and the other 3 Gundam pilots. "Rei! Go check our blood bank. The boys in the infirmery need blood. Makato go see what the blood types they need are and meet Rei at the bank. Everyone else reload the guns, clean em, and put em back at the stations." Everyone nodded and got to their tasks as Usa put her own gun away and went over to Duo and his friends.  
  
"Hello boys! I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm Duo's older sister. I run this orphanage and command a team of assasians that work for the doctors. Unfortunatly since Duo used the cross and brought you here Oz knows where we are. Now we must either wipe out Oz on this colony or move our children to another location. I'm goin for the first personally. I'll introduce you guys to everyone after you've all had some rest. come. I'll show you to your rooms." She went back down the stairs and punched in a code before the door slid open.  
  
"Girls. Could you get the children fed. Get Minako and Kayauu if you need help." They nodded and ushered the dozen or more kids through another coded door.  
  
"This is the main floor. The bedrooms, training rooms, kitchen, weapons, etc. are on this floor. I'll give you the code later on when your all awake. The bed rooms are this way." she led them to a door opposite of the one the kids went through. Another code and the door slide open showing a hallway. The hallway divided into three sections. "On the left are our bedrooms. In the middle is the children and to the right is the guest hallway. At night the childrens hallway is double sealed and the others are alarmed for any movement. Every room has a bathroom so no one has to leave. Only I know the code for the alarms. Follow me and I'll show you which one is yours."  
  
She led them down the guest hallway and pointed to each of the first five doors. "Heero, that one is yours. Duo yours is across from him. Beside Heero is Trowa. Beside Duo is you Quatre and beside Trowa's is Wufei." She showed them the code for their doors and bowed as she left the hallway "Sleep well. Wufei and Trowa will be well taken care of. Food will be waiting when you wake."  
  
End of Chp 2!!  
  
Yes Usagi is SMART and in charge! She was serious in this chapter but I'll make her a little more happy go lucky.. no ditz crap..  
  
Remember to vote for your fave couple whether is yaoi, yuri, or hentai! VOTE!!!  
  
Forbidden couples!!:  
  
Usagi/Duo Heero/Relena I refuse to write them as a couple!!! Hotaru with Setsuna, Haruka, or Michru.. their her parent figures! Usagi/Mamoru.. sry.. just dun like him that much.. no bashing of him just dun like him..  
  
~*~RaeLynn~*~  
  
Tell me what you think!! PantherRose87@netscape.net or REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Short Peace

Hi again!!  
  
I just want to thank:  
  
EVERYONE!! for the wonderful reviews!  
  
LadyAnimeAllegra for noting I spelled Makoto's name wrong!! -_-  
  
WhiteIvy for the interesting suggestion  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos for giving me Kakyuu's correct spelling  
  
And the 5 people in Chibi Hotaru Group Vote for the most unusual couple cotes I've ever heard of! =)  
  
NEW VOTE!!!!  
  
who should be the OZ officials running the place on L2!  
  
Doom Phantom and the Dark Moon Family  
  
or  
  
Beryl and the generals!  
  
also  
  
should the scouts have powers or just be assasians??  
  
LET ME KNOW!!!!! ^.^  
  
~*~Story!!~*~  
  
Duo yawned and stretched as he scratched his head lightly. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and blinked lazily. He panicked for a moment at the steel walls till he remembered where he was, Usa's place. He rubbed his stomach as he stood and looked for his clothes. He quickly pulled them on before redoing his braid and opening his door. He went back through the hallways and to the door he remembered the kids going through the day before. He breathed deep then drooled at the food on the table.  
  
Usagi looked up amused. "About time you woke up, Duo! The others have been up for a while." Duo chuckled sheepishly before sitting himself down beside Usa and digging into the food he piled on his plate. Usagi laughed "You haven't changed a bit!" Duo paused in his eating to blink "Hey.. where are the other guys?" Usagi thought for a moment "Wufei, I believe is training.. Heero is in his room.. Trowa and Quatre are watching the kids with Michiru" Duo nods and quickly finishes off his food.  
  
Quatre hummed as he rocked a 2 year old girl in his arms. The girl, Nikki, yawned as she listened to the song. The other kids were laughing and clapping as Trowa ,somewhat jerkily, juggled 4 balls. (And still some how managed to keep his blank expression although there was a slight glimmer of humor in his eyes. Along with a bit of pain from his shoulder) Quatre chuckled as one of the boys tried it only to have them fall on his head. Michiru looked on in concern, making sure Trowa doesn't overdo it.  
  
Wufei kept his mind clear as he gracefully went through the motions of his warmup. He stopped and growled at the weakness he felt from their battle, he hated feeling weak. He picked up his katana and continued his exercise. Rei and Minako watched in the shadows with something akin to amusement and respect on their faces. They wondered if he would fall out.. they should stay there and make sure he was okay.  
  
Heero sat on his bed quickly hacking into OZ's mainframe to see if they had found the Gundams that they had to leave a mile away from the base. He nodded in satisfaction as the deleted all files on them. He then started searching for a woman named Usagi Tsukino in any mainframe.. He needed to know if he could trust them...  
  
Usagi follows Duo out of the kitchen and into the play room where Ami held the children's rapt attention with a story of a knight and a beutiful princess. She nodded to everyone one in the room before heading down another hall, hearing music. She chuckled when she heard the Kou brothers singing as they did their chore of making sure all weapons were in tiptop shape. She pasted them and saw Mamoru in the infirmiry with Setsuna and Hotaru resterilizing the room and preparing for their two patients to come back later on for another round of medicine and bandages. She nodded to herself, everything was going good.  
  
Usagi walked back down the hall and headed for playroom again. "Guys! we'll get your Gundams tomarrow. Right now you guys just need to heal." She had a feeling the peace around here wouldn't last long. Oz knew where they were... She was going to have to up security.  
  
End of Chp 3!  
  
This was kind of a slow chapter cause I want to know everyone's opinion before I can continue with the story. Now don't forget to vote for your favorite couples! whether its yaoi, yuri, or hentai! Next chapter is when I'll post the votes so far.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~RaeLynn~*~  
  
PantherRose87@netscape.net 


	4. VOTES!

Okay this one is just about the couples that have been voted for so far!! ITS A LOT!!  
  
Makoto/Heero 3 Heero/Usagi 9 Seiya/Usagi 1 Wufei/Usagi 3 Ami/Heero 5 Duo/Hotaru 6 Wufei/Ami 1 Trowa/Rei 1 Quatre/Setsuna 1 Michiru/Haruka 3 Kakyuu/Seiya 2 Yaten/Minako 1 Taiki/Makoto 1 Mamoru/Relena 4 Trowa/Ami 2 Wufei/Rei 6 Trowa/Makoto 1 Minako/Quatre 3 Heero/Michiru 1 Haruka/Trowa 2 Hotaru/Wufei 2 Ami/Taiki 1 Duo/Rei 2 Setsuna/Yaten 1 Kakyuu/Une 1 Setsuna/Trowa 1 Heero/Hotaru 1 Usagi/Trowa 3 Minako/Duo 1 Ami/Quatre 1 Duo/Makoto 1 Setsuna/Taiki 1 Yaten/Hotaru 1 Makoto/Quatre 2 Mina/Wufei 1 Rei/Mamoru 1 Kakyuu/Yaten 1 Minako/Seiya 1 Taiki/Michiru 1 Setsuna/Mamoru 1  
  
Villians for the fanfic:  
  
Beryl and her Generals! Votes: 0 Diamond and the Dark Moon Family! Votes: 1 Whether the scouts should: Have powers Votes: 1 no powers (just be assasians) Votes: 0  
  
The votes are no where near closed! Please let me know who you think should be together in this story! Gimmie plot points or suggestions!  
  
NOTE!! you can vote for pairs between the good guys and the bad guys! Une, Noin, Trieze, and Milli, I am sorry to say, will NOT be in this fanfic.. sorry fans!  
  
VOTE!! THE PLOT DEPENDS ON THE VOTES!!  
  
~*~RaeLynn~*~ 


	5. Couples have been decided! also some not...

*wavies* Hullo everyone! wow! Its been forever since I updated my stuff, huh? Sorry bout that... finals are coming up and I hafta study. -_- School sucks..  
  
NEWAYZ! The votes are all tallied and I have one HILARIOUS couple.. *falls over laughing*  
  
*clears her throat* The couples are:  
  
Usagi/Wufei!!! Sorry Heero fans.. I love that couple too but seems everyone wants something new! which works for me ^.^ Minako/Yaten Rei/Quatre opposites if I do say so Ami/Trowa Makato/Heero I got lots of votes for this one Haruka/Michiru Setsuna/Kakyuu this is diffrent.. Hotaru/Duo  
  
AND THE HILARIOUS ONE!!!  
  
Taiki/Seiya  
  
LOL! I dun know how it happened! After everyone was paired they were the only two left over! I'm up for suggestions on how to get everyone paired up.. though I'm most likely gonna put a few together in this next chappy..  
  
Oh! I forgot one.. Mamoru and Relena. I don't like these two so there might be just a couple of passing moments with these two but not many.. sorry all fans of them.. wait no I'm not =Þ HA!  
  
A few more notes: The enemy is decided but your going to have to wait to find out who they are!! I'm so mean! The scouts will have powers but they won't transform.. like say they all control their elements... like Rei is a pyrokinetic. Ami and Michiru are aquakinetics and so on and so forth... Minako, whose element is love, will be an empath like Quatre.. I might make it to where she can control anothers emotions to an extent. Hotaru will be able to call forth demons and control shadows... the demons won't be ultra powerful and mostly used for things like spying. Usagi will be able to control everyone's powers seeing how when she is Cosmos she does so.. She will, like Hotaru, be able to call demons, and like everyone else, be able to control the elements. Since the 3 starlights source of power is light I may just make them fighters with the ablity to control things that use electricity making them hackers or something of that nature. Makoto ,naturally, will control some electricity but I'm making her an earth elementalist meaning she can make things grow or move in nature. Mamoru's element is hope.. so basically he can do things to someone's emotions but since that is going to Minako he will just be a medical doctor and a fighter. Setsuna will be able to conjure portals to anywhere but not through time. She will be able to see some of the future but not much... uh... since I don't actually know what Kakyuu's element is I may just make her like Usagi but only to a small extent, meaning she won't be able to control them as easily or to the same magnitude as Usa.  
  
I think thats all you should know for now.. if you have any questions feel free to email me! =Þ Now I'm off to do the next chapter! 


End file.
